Conociendo Nuestro Destino
by DaLuuWatashi.no.sekai
Summary: Los ninjas viajan al futuro, donde conoceran a sus hijos y encontraran nuevas aventuras...SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKATEMA INOSAI GAAMATSU KIBAOCC
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS! LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC: "CONOCIENDO NUESTRO DESTINO".

RESÚMEN: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sanae (personaje creado por mi), Temari, Gaara y Matsuri acuden a una misión que consiste en trasladar unos importantes pergaminos a la aldea de la roca y entregárselos a uno de los monjes más importantes del mundo. Al llegar allí el hombre les dice que su destino es acabar juntos (es decir, formaran parejas entre ellos), obviamente ninguno de ellos le cree así que el hombre decide darles una prueba…enviarlos al futuro para que conozcan a sus hijos.

SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN, SHIKATEMA, SAIINO, GAAMATSU, KIBAOC

AVISO: La mayoría de los nombres de los hijos de nuestros personajes favoritos los tome de otros fics, tengo poca imaginación para los nombres. Por favor, no lo consideren plagio, solo tome los nombres, la historia es completamente mía.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Sakura y Tenten usarían ropa tipo la de Ino jejeje.

….- dicho por el personaje

"…" pensamientos

- cambio de escena

(N/A….) nota de autora

* * *

Conociendo Nuestro Destino

by

DaLuu!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:**

Eran los primeros días de primavera en Konoha, los pajaritos cantaban, se asomaba el sol, una brisa fresca cubría la aldea, era un día perfecto para descansar y estar al aire libre, o seguir durmiendo si tenemos en cuenta que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Y eso era lo que hacían todos los aldeanos, dormían en sus ricas camitas. Pero para los ninjas no era igual. En diferentes puntos de la aldea, 14 ninjas (7 shinobis y 7 kunoichis para ser exactos) de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años cada uno se levantaban de sus ricas camitas, se duchaban, se vestían e iban hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

La calles estaban desiertas, exceptuando algunos comerciantes que nadie sabe porque se empeñan en preparar sus negocios para abrirlos muy temprano y algunos ancianos que limpiaban la calle frente a sus casas (N/A en mi barrio hay muchos de esos, los odio! Porque no aprovechan que no tienen que ir a la escuela y se van a dormir? No los entiendo!). Konoha estaba recuperándose de la última Gran Guerra Ninja y del revuelo que causo la vuelta de Sasuke Uchiha hace unos meses, aunque lo que más sorprendió no fue el hecho de que regreso sino con quien regreso. El Uchiha volvió ni más ni menos con su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha. Este le explico que el verdadero culpable de la masacre del Clan Uchiha era Orochimaru, quien uso jutsus hipnóticos sobre él y lo obligo a asesinar a toda su familia. Al saber esto, Sasuke cumplió su venganza, pero hacia Orochimaru. Luego de matarlo volvió a Konoha y junto a su hermano ayudaron a la aldea en el último tramo de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ganándose el perdón de la Hokage. Pero este revuelo fue superado por el que causo la visita del Kazekage de Suna, Gaara no Sabaku, a la aldea, junto con su hermana Temari y su reciente esposa Matsuri, quien ya contaba con 4 meses de embarazo. La quinta había pedido su ayuda para una misión, aunque nadie le vio sentido a que pidiera el apoyo de específicamente el kazekage, pero tampoco se atrevieron a contradecirla.

Siguiendo con la historia, los ninjas se encontraban ya en el despacho de la Hokage.

-Antes que nada quiero agradecerle nuevamente Kazekage-sama por su ayuda en la misión-comenzó respetuosamente la gondaime a lo que Gaara solo se limito a asentir.

-Pues claro que nos iba a ayudar Tsunade-oba chan no olvide que Gaara es un amigo ahora!-decía casi gritando Naruto, rompiendo todo el clima de respeto e ignorando la fulminante mirada de la Hokage.

-Etto….Naruto…-trataba de advertirle Hinata que al igual que los demás se había dado cuenta de que la quinta mataba a Naruto con la mirada.

-Ahora está de nuestro lado! Ya no nos ve con esa mirada aterradora!-siguió Naruto muy feliz.

-Naruto….-esta vez era Sakura quien temía por la vida de su amigo.

-No puedo esperar para ir a comer y tener una charla de amigos con él! Podríamos ir a Ichiraku!-decía aun más contento y con estrellitas en los ojos al decir "Ichiraku".

-Naruto!-gritaron todos.

-Que quieren? No ven que estoy hablando con Tsunade oba-chan!-dijo en un tono no muy bajo que digamos.

Los presentes se limitaron a señalar a Tsunade que estaba con la mirada ensombrecida y sin decir una palabra. Lentamente Naruto voltio a ver a la gondaime, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

-Naruto…-dijo esta con voz escalofriante.

-Tsk…esto va a ser problemático-murmuro Shikamaru.

Naruto trago saliva mientras sus compañeros arreglaban los últimos detalles de su funeral.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI MALDITO ESCUINCLE!-fue lo único que grito la Hokage seguido de un gran, gran, gran golpe para Naruto, que por poco no quedo inconsciente.

-Podríamos concentrarnos en el por qué nos mando a llamar Hokage-sama- pidió Sasuke tan indiferente como siempre.

-Emm….si si claro-la quinta se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió-Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto los mande a llamar porque mañana al mediodía saldrán a una importante misión, contaran con la ayuda del kazekage y su hermana Temari y su esposa y asistente Matsuri, también con ustedes ira Sanae- termino de decir mientas una kunoichi entraba por la puerta.

Sanae era una chunin muy bonita, esbelta, un poco bajita y de tez bronceada. Su cabello era de un rubio muy oscuro, casi castaño y sus ojos eran negros pero con un brillo que los hacía relucir. Vestía una remera simple de color blanca, con un chaleco verde encima y un short con una falda negra encima (similar a la de Sakura en el Shippuden pero en negro). Ya todos la conocían ya que la mayoría había hecho alguna misión con ella y además era amiga de Shizune.

Los shinobis escuchaban con mucha concentración. Naruto era el más emocionado de todos, desde que termino la guerra estaba pidiendo una misión importante.

-"Debe ser algo importante, sino, no hubieran llamado a Gaara"- pensaban todos los ninjas, a excepción de Shikamaru, quien aprovecho el silencio que se había formado para dormir un poco.

-¿De qué se trata Tsunade-sama?- pregunto amablemente Sai.

-Deben entregar unos pergaminos a un monje que actualmente vive en la Aldea de la Roca-

Caída anime por parte de todos a excepción de Gaara.

-Pero eso es algo muy fácil!- se quejó Neji sin poder contenerse como si la misión fuera un insulto para él.

-Yo jamás dije que fuera difícil

-Pero pensamos que sería algo mas importante….- decía Sakura antes de ser interrumpida.

-ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE VALLAN TODOS!- grito la quinta sorprendiendo a todos y dejando sordos a los que estaban más cerca de su escritorio- ehh….es decir….solo vayan-termino nerviosamente al ver las caras de sorpresa.

-¿Pero que venga el kazekage de Suna no es demasiado para una simple misión de transporte? ¿Y no será peligroso que Matsuri acuda a la misión en su estado?-pregunto tranquilamente Tenten, pero a la vez un poco preocupada por sus amiga.

-Por lo de Matsuri no se preocupen, no creo que haya muchas situaciones de riesgo y tiene un embarazo muy saludable. Además Sakura e Ino estarán para asistirla en todo momento en caso de que algo ocurra- Sakura e Ino asintieron mientras le regalaban una sonrisa a su amiga Matsuri y esta se las devolvía- y por lo otro….emm….sucede que….que yo soy la Hokage y ustedes no deben cuestionarme nada, AHORA LARUENSE DE AQUÍ Y VAYAN MAÑANA A LA PUERTA DE KONOHA A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO- finalizo mirando a Naruto mientras hacia énfasis en la frase "en punto".

Ya estaban comenzando a huir cuando Ino interrumpió en algo de lo que nadie parece haberse percatado.

-Dijo las doce, osea al mediodía?

-Si, por qué?

-Si la misión es mañana al mediodía, PORQUE NOS MANDO A LLAMAR TAN TEMPRANO?

-YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA, AHORA VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!- respondió al tiempo en que todos retomaban su despavorida huida del lugar.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?- preguntaba un hombre MUY misterioso apareciendo de la nada en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Debemos hacerlo si queremos que su destino se cumpla- dijo la quinta, pero al ver el poco convencimiento de su acompañante decidió aclarar- como dije, es su destino, pasara de todas formas, solo les daremos un empujoncito, porque al paso que van tardaran como mínimo veinte años más y tu sabes que no podemos permitirnos eso. No podemos perder tiempo.

-Como quieras- dijo el hombre.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos ya en la entrada de Konoha.

-Wow! Naruto llego a tiempo! Esto tengo que inmortalizarlo! Donde esta mi cámara?- decía Kiba mientras fingía buscar el objeto

-Jaja muy gracioso Kiba¬¬- le respondió este monotamente.

-Kiba-kun no seas malo con Naruto-kun- decía, obviamente, Hinata (N/A: digo obviamente xq ella es la única que defiende a Naruto jajaja).

-Gracias Hinata-chan!- decía Naruto provocando un gran sonrojo en la ojiperla, que aumento cuando el rubio le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Oigan ya son las doce deberíamos irnos- indico Temari- DESPIERTA VAGO! YA NOS VAMOS!- le gritó a Shikamaru que se había quedado dormido bajo un árbol.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Tsk, no sé como tus hermanos te soportan- la rubia y el pelirrojo lo hubieran matado con la mirada si no fuera porque en ese momento Tsunade se aparecía junto con Kakashi.

* * *

**Y? Q les parecio? Dejen reviews porfis!**


	2. ¿Que sucede?

CAPITULO 2:

-Ya voy, ya voy. Tsk, no sé como tus hermanos te soportan- la rubia y el pelirrojo lo hubieran matado con la mirada si no fuera porque en ese momento Tsunade se aparecía junto con Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama? Kakashi-sensei? Sucedió algo?- pregunto Sakura, quien al igual que todos los miraban con curiosidad.

-No, no es nada. Solo pensé que tal vez Kakashi debería acompañarlos.

En ese momento todos se fijaron en que Kakashi iba con una mochila en su espalda.

-Qué? Kakashi? Que sucede Hokage-sama?- preguntó muy serio Sai.

-Na-na-nada, ¿po-po-por que lo dices?- dijo nerviosamente.

-Primero nos manda a TODOS a una misión, luego nos da la ayuda del kazekage y ahora de Kakashi-sensei, si tan peligrosa es esta misión, Matsuri no debería ir- contestó a la vez que todos asentían.

-Si la misión es peligrosa, no dejare que Matsuri vaya- habló por primera vez Gaara mientras tomaba de la mano a Matsuri. Nadie se sorprendió de esto, ya todo sabían que aunque Gaara sea uno de los tres cubitos de hielo (N/A lo digo x Sasuke, Neji y Gaara jejeje, igual son MIS cubitos de hielo, los amo!) amaba a Matsuri y la protegía de todo. Y ni hablar de los celos, mataba a cualquiera que se atrevía a mirarla de forma indebida, aun estando embarazada.

-No, no se preocupe kazekage-sama es solo que…

-Es que yo conozco al monje al que le entregaran los pergaminos, hace tiempo que no lo veo, será una buena oportunidad para hablar sobre ciertos temas- contesto Kakashi mirando de reojo a Tsunade en el momento en que decía "ciertos temas"- ¿no es así, hokage-sama?

-Emm….Si, si, claro. Por eso Kakashi irá con ustedes, no se preocupen.

A nadie le convenció del todo esa respuesta, pero se les hacia tarde y para no tener problemas decidieron partir, esta vez, con la compañía de Kakashi.

Ya era de noche en el bosque. El camino a la Aldea de la Roca tardaba como mínimo dos días, así que decidieron acampar y seguir a la mañana siguiente.

Todos, excepto Kakashi, quien había ido a revisar los alrededores, estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata pues aunque ya era de noche aun no tenían sueño.

-Esto es muy extraño- comentó Ino.

-La cerda tiene razón- dijo Sakura mientras miraba el fuego e ignoraba la mirada asesina de su "amiga"- ¿Por qué tantas personas para una misión de traslado?

-Algo nos están ocultando- aseguró Temari mirando al cielo (N/A ¿a kien les hace acordar? Sip, a Shika-kun jejeje)

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo como de costumbre. Los chicos inmediatamente cambiaron de tema.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir, hasta que Naruto contesto la pregunta, pero diciendo una gran estupidez.

-PUES DE RAMEN! DE QUÉ MAS KAKASHI-SENSEI?

A todos se les cayó una gota al estilo anime.

-"Que excusa tan patética"- pensó Kakashi, pero decidió no discutir e irse a dormir.

-Emm…bien chicos, sigan hablando que yo me iré a dormir- dijo al tiempo en que se iba hacia su tienda de campaña, pero antes de entrar se di la vuelta y dijo:- pero no se junten mucho con Naruto, podría pegárseles su loca y extraña manía por el ramen.

Todos menos Naruto, Gaara y Hinata se rieron, algunos más que otros. Luego, uno a uno se fueron yendo a dormir, hasta que Gaara y Matsuri quedaron solos frente a la fogata.

-Gaara-kun crees que todo esté bien?- pregunto Matsuri, tan dulce como siempre que se dirigía a su esposo.

-No lo sé, pero a ustedes no les pasara nada- contesto devolviéndole la mirada y tocando su vientre- yo los protegeré de todo, no podría estar solo sin ustedes, sin ti. No otra vez- finalizo susurrando en su oído.

-Descuida, no nos perderás. No volverás a estar solo, te amo y te amaré por siempre. No podría separarme de ti- le contestó ella de igual forma y regalándole una sonrisa.

Finalizaron la noche con un tierno beso a la luz de la fogata y se fueron a dormir.

Un día después ya estaban en la Aldea de la Roca, camino a la casa del monje. Al llegar allí todos se sorprendieron. La casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos duerman allí, no era muy ostentosa pero si muy acogedora. Estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, cerca de una colina y junto a un pequeño lago que estaba rodeado de flores y arboles. Minutos antes de llegar al lugar pasaron frente al templo donde el monje rezaba y realizaba sus tareas.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto comenzó a hablar (N/A como siempre).

-Oigan, el monje al que debemos entregarle los pergaminos no es ese que dicen que puede adivinar el futuro?.

-Que estupidez dobe- contesto Sasuke.

-Tiene razón- intervino Kakashi, sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Naruto-el monje Toshira-sama es muy conocido en las cinco naciones. Se le atribuyen varias habilidades, entre ellas ver el futuro, como dijo Naruto.

-Eso es posible?- pregunto Tenten.

-Según el testimonio de varias personas, las cosas que Toshira-sama les predijo acabaron ocurriendo. Igualmente, el destino es algo demasiado complejo. Hay quienes creen que nosotros mismos lo hacemos y podemos cambiarlo con nuestras acciones, en cambio, hay otros que piensan que es algo que ya esta escrito y hagamos lo que hagamos, acabara ocurriendo- respondió dejando pensando a más de uno. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a la casa del monje.


End file.
